Strange Magic
by some-asshole-just-likes-cake
Summary: The queen was holding the baby girl against her chest, bouncing slightly up and down as she walked back into the castle. The queen went to the king and showed him the baby girl. Their baby girl. Their little Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HEY GUYS! It might not be an original idea, _yet_ , but I have a lot planned for this story! Whoever has followed my work, it'll be better than "For What It's Worth" and the two unfinished "A Certain Prostitute's Love" and "Mockingbird(which I'm planing to finish, don't worry)"**

 **OK, so a little heads up, the story _will_ be in a parallel universe than the movie, or will it? *laughs evilly***

 **Anyways, I'll leave this here for a week or two...or a month... while I write the rest of it, and expect updates irregularly.**

 **With all my love,**

 **Some-Asshole**

* * *

Prologue-

Once upon a time the king and queen of Thana wanted a child. They tried and tried, but the queen was incapable of conceiving any children. After many years of suffering, the queen finally decided that it was time to give up. The king, devastated to hear that his wife had lost all hope, went into the woods, looking for a rare winter flower named Elsa. This flower was said to have magical powers that grant the deepest wish of the person who drank it.

The king looked and looked, but couldn't find anything. Once again drained from all hope, he decided to go back to his castle and just take his beloved wife between his arms. As his horse made its way through the forest, the king couldn't help his tears from falling. The king, known to be the strongest and bravest, was crying. At that moment, a soft wind picked up, blowing the king's tears off his face and making them hit a tree close by. A bright blue light erupted from where the tears had fallen. The king, filled with awe, got off his horse and went to examine the strange light. The moment his fingertips made contact with the light's strong gaze, a million snowflakes exploded all around him. The king's horse, startled by the sudden explosion, ran in fear, leaving the king to his luck as he tried to chase after the horse, only to stop and go back to the tree. The snowflakes began to come close, almost as if they were tiny pieces of metal and there was a huge magnet in the middle of the forest. The tiny, white frozen drops of water took the shape of a flower. The king picked up the flower and laughed loudly, holding it close to his chest as he looked around, hoping no robbers would try to steal such a treasure from him. The king then ran to his castle, the branches of the trees slapping him as he refused to let go of the flower, in fear that if he held it with one hand, it'll just disappear, a strange thought, but the king had no time to think his thoughts through. When he made it into the castle, he order the maid to bring him a cup filled with boiling water. When the king received the cup, he placed the flower in it, it quickly vanished, as ice would if put in hot water. The king grabbed the cup and burst into his wife's room. She was sitting on her piano, playing a beautiful melody of her own composition in the key of A-minor. He gave the cup to the queen and begged her to drink it, explaining his bizarre adventure in the forest and how this was the Elsa flower. The queen, with a worried look on her face, drank the warm drink, smiling as a vanilla taste exploded in her mouth.

The next morning, as the king woke up, he saw a strange glowing light coming from his wife's side of the bed. Startled, he rose from his bed and made his way around, only to find out a small diamond-like snowflake laying on the floor. He picked it up and was surprised that the small ice crystal hadn't melted against his natural body heat. He woke his wife up and showed her the weird snowflake. The queen walked over to the window and asked the king for the snowflake, wishing upon it to receive a healthy child, and then blew it out the window. Surprisingly light, the breeze carried it away, and suddenly a strong snow-storm took over the kingdom.

The fjords froze.

The oceans froze.

No ships could come in or out to trade for nine months.

Day after day after day.

Week after week after week.

Month after month after month,

And it seem as it the storm hadn't died down one last bit.

Until one day, the king and the queen woke up to a shiny day, and not a single snowflake on the ground. The queen then was covered with a weird feeling in the place where her uterus would be.

Not a stomach ache, or a bad disease, but more like a hunch that had taken over her body and rested strongly against her lower torso.

The queen began to walk around the castle, following her instinct and as soon as she reached the gardens, the feeling in her stomach ceased. She walked towards the white roses and there, besides the roses, laid a beautiful baby girl with eyes as blue as oceans and hair as white as snow. The baby smiled a toothless grin and raised her tiny, pale hands towards the queen. A tear ran down the queen's cheeks and fell from her chin, hitting the baby girl on the forehead, strange enough, as soon as the tear made contact with the baby's forehead, it froze and it erupted into millions of tiny pieces of ice. But the queen didn't notice, for she was holding the baby girl against her chest, bouncing slightly up and down as she walked back into the castle.

The queen went to the king and showed him the baby girl.

Their baby girl.

Their little Elsa.

* * *

 **a/n Should I continue? Leave a review telling me what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

 **A/N Thanks for the feedback guys! Here's chapter tw- wait... one...chapter one...**

 **With love,**

 **Some-Asshole**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Princess Elsa!"

That's all that could be heard as the king and queen of Thana took their now two-year-old Elsa through the market. It was a bizarre thing for the king and queen to go out of the castle, not because they didn't care about their people, but because ruling a whole kingdom _and_ taking care of a baby was hard work that hardly left the king and queen with any free time.

Nothing significant had happened since baby Elsa was brought home

"Than' you!" yelled baby Elsa as she smiled, now showing half a set of perfect white teeth. The baby tried waving, walking and turning her head like her mother, but being so small, she tripped over her own feet, almost hitting the floor if it wasn't for the king's quick reflexes.

"Wow, there baby, what happened?!" said the king as he laughed, tickling as he picked his daughter up before putting her down and grabbing her small chubby hand.

"I was t'ying to be li'e mommy!" said baby Elsa as she giggled loudly, jumping up and down the best she could.

"Did you hear that darling? Our daughter wants to be like you!"

The queen looked at her husband warmly, then down at Elsa, frowning slightly as she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. It almost matched the one she felt two year ago, only stronger.

"What's wrong dear?" asked the king as he stopped walking, earning a few curious glances from the people gathered around them.

"I suddenly feel very dizzy," the queen held her forehead, "is- is there someplace I could sit?"

As if they new what was going to happen, a young man came running out of a small shop holding a wooden chair that he quickly placed under the queen as she was falling.

"Queen! Are you alright?" asked the boy as he stood there watching the king and the princess gasp.

"Y-yes. I j-just need a-a-" the queen gasped as she held her stomach, her mouth opening and closing lightly as she coughed.

The crowd was murmuring as they looked at their ruler sitting there in agony.

The queen bend over as she clutched her stomach. Tears streaming down her eyes as she kept coughing. At that moment, the queen opened her mouth and threw up. There was a loud gasp from all around them as the queen heaved and heaved and heaved.

"Mommy?" asked baby Elsa as she covered her mouth with her chubby hands. "Daddy, is mommy OK?"

The king nodded and ordered for everyone to leave.

"There's nothing to see here! Everyone! Leave or I'll bring my guards to do it for you!"

The king helped his wife up and they walked back to their castle, little Elsa trying to keep up by running as fast as her tiny legs could take her behind her father.

When they reached the castle's gates, Elsa was out of breath. Her small hands were resting against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. At that moment a cold breeze picked up that made Elsa's body cool down in a matter of seconds. Now cooled down and happy, she ran behind her father who was still half carrying, half dragging the queen and made their way into the castle.

* * *

"How is she doctor?" asked the king as he played with his hands in front of him.

"I have two news. One good and one bad, you tell me which one you want to hear first."

The king gasped a little and then dropped his shoulders.

"The bad news first."

The doctor looked at the king and smiled.

"The queen was experiencing morning sickness which should last around three, maybe four months. You might want to tell the maids to try and stay out of your wife's case. Also, a lot of paperwork could affect the baby, so don't apply unneeded pressure to your wife. Something that helps with morning sickness is tea of any kind, sucking on a lemon or sour candies. You can have the cooks make some of those with lemon and sugar. Remember that sour doesn't mean bitter so don't try giving her garlic or dark coffee and expect her to feel better. Actually, that could make the symptoms worse."

The king looked up confused. He couldn't make out any words and he had stopped paying attention to the doctor as he tried to take his words in.

"...so the good news are that..."

"King Adgar, your wife is pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **A/N Sorry for taking such a long break with this story, but the plot is rather complicated and I had to sort it all out.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Some-Asshole**

* * *

"Elsa, darling! Come here with mommy and daddy, we have something to tell you!" yelled the king from their tremendously huge living room. The queen sat on a small chair besides the fireplace, holding her husband's hand as she slowly drank her tea. Ever since Elsa had arrived, the house somehow felt colder. Neither the king or queen knew why, since the fireplace was always on. The couple smiled as they heard tiny footsteps quickly making their way down the stairs, followed by a, "hold on Princess Elsa, you might fall!" from Gerda, Elsa's mentor, per se, when the princess' parents were busy.

The king and queen heard a loud grunt as their little princess tried to pull the living room doors open.

"Here baby, let me help you," said Gerda as she placed her hand on the small handle, walking backwards until the doors was big enough to fit both of them, then closed it behind her. Gerda took her spot on the far south window and waited there for the news. She was considered part of the "royal family" since she was practically Elsa's second mother, but being too humble, she decided to just be like any other maid.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down Gerda?" asked the queen as she motioned to an extra chair opposite to hers.

"I am sure your majesty," answered Gerda as she placed her hands in front of her.

"I already told you to call me by my name," said the queen with a sigh.

"I can't do that your majesty, it'll be disrespectful for you."

"Just drop it honey," said the king as he smiled at Gerda, "she'll get comfortable soon enough, right Gerda?"

The maid nodded and resumed her position, slightly bowing her head and clasping her hands together below her stomach.

"What did you need to tell me mommy?" asked Elsa as she tucked at the queen's gown.

"Darling," the queen took a deep breath and took hers husband's hand, "you will..." the queen looked up at her husband then smiled. "You're going to have a little brother! Or sister."

Elsa looked at her parents, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to make sense of the queen's words.

"Darling? You're going to have a sibling!"

"I'm goin' to have someone to pway with?!" asked Elsa as she smiled widely.

"Yes! Are you happy?!"

"Yes!" said Elsa as she jumped up and down, then in circles, laughing.

The queen looked at her daughter lovingly, then held her husband's hand. Nothing could ruin this moment. The queen spread her arms and the princess ran into them as she laughed. The queen released her daughter and watched her twirl around as normally as any other two-year-old. Elsa's arms extended to her sides as she twirled, and in that moment a spark erupted from her finger tips. Suddenly, a blizzard-like wave exploded from the palm of her hands.

The walls got covered with ice, sharp sparks coming from the corners of the ceiling. With each step Elsa took, a wave of ice grew under her, covering the living room floor with ice. Elsa's eyes were closed as she laughed, then she stopped when she heard a scream come from her mother. The princess opened her eyes and gasped.

"What happened momm-"

The woman was speechless. She held her hands up to her mouth and looked at her husband. The little girl walked forward and as she was about to jump into the queen's arms a ray of ice erupted from her hands. Obviously frightened, the queen screamed once again.

"G-get away!" said the queen hesitatingly. Who knew someone could be so afraid of their own child? A child they loved with all their heart. The queen didn't want to be anywhere near her own kid.

Elsa's eyes grew and her lower lip began to shiver as she brought her tiny hands up to her heart. She extended her arms forward, reaching for the warmth of her mother's arms, but the queen stood up and walked back, pushing her husband out of the way.

"I said get away!" said the queen in panic once again .

"Idunn!" yelled the king trying to calm his wife down. "I know, I'm startled too," he looked at baby Elsa and opened his arms. The blonde baby ran towards her father, and jumped into his arms. As she clutched to his shirt, ice began to cover the back of the king's suit.

"Adgar!" yelled the queen, "she's going to harm you! Put her down!"

At that moment, at least five guard came into the room due to all the commotion. The first two slipped as they stepped into the ice-covered floor.

"What is the matter queen?" asked one of the guards startled as he took in the scene before him.

"Take her away!" yelled the queen as she pointed towards baby Elsa desperately clawing to her dad's suit.

"No mommy! I'm good, I swear!"

The queen didn't have any of it. She had longed for a child for more than she could remember. She longed being pregnant since she was a little girl playing with dolls.

And she wasn't going to let a witch ruin that for her.

Even if that witch was her own daughter.

* * *

The king walked into the room after having put Elsa to sleep, holding a book in his hands.

"Darling, you think it was necessary to put our baby in the dungeons? She's two years old. I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

The queen put her book down and sighed.

"I know I overreacted. But, that's not normal Adgar. Ice was coming from our little girl's hands!"

"I know what was going on. I went into the village after Elsa was taken away."

The queen looked at her husband, signaling for him to go on by nodding her head.

"I went to old Refer's store. You know, the one who sells ancient books and such. Well, I told him that I was curious about ice and ice powers. He looked at me like I was the crazy one, but then he disappeared into a room. He came back minutes later with this," the king held the book up, "he said it had everything we needed to know about ice powers. He also gave me this map," the king held up a brown, ancient rolled up paper and put it on the bed. "It's a map of Norway, or at least of our kingdom and look, it even has a place where trolls live. I was reading this book on my way from town, and it says that there's a type of troll that have the power to cure people who have been cursed with ice powers. They also have the power to cure those who have been struck by an ice witch. I was reading it as I walked here from Elsa's room, and it doesn't say anything about how they came to be. It only says that they can blend in rather well with their environment, because when they sleep, they looks just like rocks. Idunn, we can help our baby Elsa!"

The queen looked at her husband, then reached for the book. She opened it, and sat there reading it in complete silence for around ten minutes. She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked up at Adgar. "I don't know, it says here that if the person was born with the powers, then they're unable to cure them because they are part of the person."

"Yeah, but what do we have to lose? Please, we must look for help," the king reached for his wife's hand and held it tight. His other hand rested on the woman's stomach. "We must do it for us, for our family, for our kingdom. Elsa will be the heir when she's older, and the sooner we get rid of her curse the better."

The queen nodded, and then reached in to kiss the king. She smiled as she pulled back, and then laid down. "Let's go," said the queen as she stood up.

"What, you mean right now?" asked the king as he stood up too.

"Yes, I must try everything to take care of my baby, and of Elsa."

The king nodded, and grabbed the map from the bed. He walked outside, and made her way towards Elsa's room. He knocked softly before walking in, and he sat down on Elsa's bed.

"Be careful Adgar," said the queen as she stood by the door.

"She's not dangerous honey, she's our baby," said the king as he softly shook Elsa awake. "Baby? Elsa? Elsa, wake up." When the princess opened her eyes, she smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes daddy?"

"We are leaving, and we need you to come with us," said the king as he picked up Elsa. The princess hugged the king around his neck, and wrapped her legs against his waist. The king placed his hand on the grl's back, and the other under her rear so Elsa had a place to sit.

"Where a'e we goin' daddy?" asked Elsa as the king and queen walked down the hallway.

"We're going to get you cured," said the king as he looked at his wife, smiling and letting go off Elsa's back. The girl's body was pressed against the king's, so he didn't worry about her falling. He reached for his wife's hand, and they made their way towards the stable. As they made their way into the woods, the king could only think of the future Elsa had, and the future she will have if the powers remained.

The thought made him shiver in terror.

* * *

The king checked the map, and then looked around him. "This seems to be the right place, but there are no rocks around. Did you read if we had to say some sort of spell or something?" asked the queen as he hopped off the horse, Elsa still asleep against his body.

"No honey," said the queen as she hopped of her horse, quickly walking towards her husband and wrapping her arms around his.

"Hello?" yelled the king at the woods. "I need help! It-it's about my daughter! Please, someone help!"

"Adgar, I don't know- maybe we should go b- Adgar? What's that noise?" The noise came from deep within the woods, like hundreds of animals all running towards them at once. Twig after twig after twig was snapped, and the queen was frozen from fear. At that moment, they looked around, and saw that they were surrounded by big, round rocks. One rolled towards the king, and stopped short from his legs. The rock was not taller than his leg, and it suddenly opened. The queen gasped in horror as a pair of eyes, a nose and a mouth appeared on what seemed to be the rocks's head. The troll gasped, and called for the others to join him. All at once, the rocks began to roll towards the royal trio, each one unfolding themselves as legs, arms, and a head appeared.

"It's the king!" one of the called.

"And the queen!" said a rather girly voice.

The king and queen looked around them, the trolls were easily more than one-hundred, and they were all so facinating, yet frightening at the same time.

"It-it's my daughter," said the king. "She has ice power."

There were multiple gasps all around them, plus multiple "call Grandpabbie, now!" At last, a rock that seemed taller than the rest came rolling towards the king, it unfolded and there was no doubt that this was the leader. Its clothing was much more sophisticate, and wooden crown rested on the top of his hand, he was holding a sort of walking stick with its right hand. At that moment Elsa woke up, and as she looked around her eyes widened. She gasped, and buried her face on the king's chest.

"I heard your daughter has ice powers?" asked Grandpabbie in a rather deep voice filled with authority.

"Y-yes," said the king as he softly bent down, putting Elsa on the ground and softly telling her that it was all OK. The troll took Elsa's hand, and the princess gasped.

"It's OK child, I won't hurt you, here," the troll waved its walking stick, and suddenly a flower crown appeared from thin air. Elsa looked at it, and giggled as it flew towards her head. "See, I'm friendly," said the troll once again. "Show me your powers Princess Elsa."

"How do you know her name?" asked the queen as she stood behind her husband.

"She's royalty, even trolls respect royalty Queen Idunn," said the troll, a wave of murmurs exploded all around them, all agreeing to what the troll had said. "Anyways, Elsa, show me your powers."

The princess furrowed her eyebrows, and extended her arms forward. She opened her hand, and then closed it multiple times, but nothing happened.

"I can' do it," said Elsa as she dropped her arms.

"She did it a few hours ago," said the king. "She was twirling around and she covered the whole living room with with ice."

"I see," said Grandpabbie, "Well, she's still too small to control them. They should only show when a strong emotion is present. Why was she twirling? I'm sure she received good news, didn't you Elsa?" asked the troll as he looked at Elsa who nodded.

"I'm goin' to have a baby b'other or sister!" said the princess as she jumped up and down, small snowflakes erupting from her hands as she clapped.

"There it is!" said Grandpabbie smiling. "She sure has ice powers, such a lovely power, lovely indeed," said the troll as more snowflakes came from the child's hands. Elsa raised her arms, and opened her hand, suddenly a ray of light exploded from them, sending Elsa crashing against her father who was standing behind her. The ray hit a tree, and it covered it with ice.

"That's what she did in the living room, and the ice covered the entire walls," said the queen.

Grandpabbie looked at the tree, and then looked at Elsa. "Are you OK princess?" he asked, to which Elsa nodded.

"Can you cure it?" asked the king.

"You named her Elsa after the flower, didn't you King Adgar?"

"Yes, indeed I did, how did you kno-"

"That flower is almost impossible to come across, and your deepest wish was to have a baby child wasn't it?" asked the troll. The king nodded. "I'm sorry, but I cannot remove the powers. She is the powers, if you remove them, she will most likely die. But don't worry, in a few years she will learn to control them, I am sure," said Grandpabbie.

"What do you mean she is the powers?" asked the queen as she stepped from behind her husband, setting herself beside him and kneeling down so that she was looking into the troll's eyes.

"Well, you see, that flower is also known as The Flower Of Eternal Winter. When drank, the drinker would be granted his or hers deepest wish. Since you asked for a child, it took the flower nine months to make the child. That's why we were in an eternal winter for nine months. This child isn't yours, she is the child of winter, she's made of ice, even though she's bones and blood and skin, deep inside, she's nothing but ice. Taking that from her would be like taking the heart out of a normal human's body. I'm sorry, but she will need to learn to control them. Any extreme emotion could trigger them, and it could be fatal. I once had a person come to me saying he had been struck in the heart with ice. He didn't make it. It's impossible to remove ice from the heart, since it's the most important thing a human possesses. The heart is the heat of the body, and if it's struck by ice, it means that that heat is no longer there, and nothing in the world can remove it."

The king and queen listen attentively to this. Elsa was playing with one of the baby trolls.

"So you're saying that we should keep her hidden? Away from everyone else?" asked the king.

"No, isolation will only make her fear grow stronger. You must always keep her surrounded by people so she learns to control her powers."

"But we cannot have her with people!" said the queen, "Do you know what our people will do if they found out they will be ruled by a w-a witch. She won't stand a chance, please help her," said the queen as she held the troll's hand. "Please help her!"

"I cannot, I'm sorry. That is her destiny," said the troll as he looked down.

"What do you mean her destiny?" asked the king hugging his wife.

Grandpabbie asked one of the trolls to bring him his book. When the troll came back, and handed Grandpabbie the book, he opened it and showed it to the king and queen. "This land was destined to have a ruler who could not only ruled them, but also ruled ice and snow. This is Thana's prophecy. Queen Idunn, King Adgar, your daughter is the prophecy."

"What? No! It can't be, she's only a child!" said the king as he took the book from the troll's embrace. "It says here that the ruler of ice and snow is to bring an eternal winter upon Thana, killing its crops, freezing its fjords, and eventually killing its people. This can't be right!"

"King, destiny is never wrong. No matter what I do, or what I wish I could do, you cannot cheat your destiny. You can keep that child locked up for her whole life, but sooner or later the prophecy will come true."

The queen gasped and then looked at her daughter who was currently chasing a few baby trolls around, laughing loudly as she tapped a troll and yelled "tag!" and then began to run the opposite way.

"We will not let that happen," said the queen as she stood up. "Adgar, Elsa! Lets go!" yelled the queen as she got on her horse. Elsa waved goodbye to the trolls, and walked over to Grandpabbie.

"Than' you for the c'own," said the princess as she walked forward giving the troll a soft kiss on the cheek. She walked towards her father's horse, and raised her hands. King Adgar picked her up, and as they were about to leave, Grandpabbie told them to wait.

"Queen Idunn!" said the troll as their horses were beginning to leave.

"Yes?" answered the queen as she turned the horse so she could face the troll.

"It's a girl!" yelled Grandpabbie as the queen's horse began to walk, following King Adgar's horse. And soon, they were at full gallop, making their way towards their kingdom, that was, in a few years, going to be covered by nothing but ice and snow.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still alive!

Okay, this is the thing: my stories still need a lot of editing. The grammar, plot, development, and style are all muddled. I have been working on fixing these problems, but don't worry, the main plots won't be changed, it's just minor plot holes and things like that are going to be fixed. These changes might create a whole new story as the grammar takes away from it so I really, really recommend you go back and read it all again. I will be deleting both my unfinished stories in the following weeks and re-uploading it more regularly.

Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time! Oh my gosh! It's been a little more than a year! I'm sorry, but i hope you haven't given up on me or the stories I want to tell!

With much love,

Jordan. (Some-Asshole)


End file.
